The Song in Your Heart
by bookworm1080
Summary: A brief study on James Potter in a series of 10 drabbles based on the Song Meme Challenge. Features James/Lily romance and the POV's of Severus, Lily, James, and Remus.


**Meme Instructions****:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The songs belong to their indicated artists and their managers and record companies and whatnot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**1. ****I Loved Her First—Heartland**

Severus couldn't stand the sight. Her with _him_. Why? He had feared it all through school. He had thought it safe—she had hated _him_. But with all his staring at her, watching her, loving her, he had failed to notice the way she returned _his_ glances when _he_ wasn't looking.

The invitation had arrived in her beautiful, elegant script. He remembered watching that writing change, from the first moment he had met her until they finally stopped being friends. She never knew he loved her. This was only more proof. She missed him, it seemed to say, but she loved _him_, not Severus, never Severus.

~*~

**2. Breakfast at Tiffany's—Deep Blue Something**

James was desperate to make her _see_ him. The fact she didn't was simply a fact. She didn't think they had anything in common, any features that could make them even able to hold a conversation that lasted longer than a minute without boiling down to a shouting match.

He had said there was something. She had scoffed and said well, there's one thing. And not particularly pleasant. But he was desperate. He wanted to show her that they had another thing, the biggest thing. They had _magic_. Even Muggle-born, it was obvious she had grown up glittering in magic just as he had. They were so firmly entrenched in it that there could be no severing that deep connection. It was the main thing both could become passionate about. And oh how passionate they could become. There was yet another.

But she refused to see, to acknowledge.

~*~

**3. Belgium—Bowling for Soup**

James is gone again. Another mission. They are still so newly married, and already she misses his presence with such a deep ache when he is gone. Lily curls up with his pillow and hugs it close; it smells like him.

She doesn't even know where he is. She knows it's just as bad for him when she goes, but all she wants to do is hold him.

**~*~**

**4. Hold On—Good Charlotte**

He was hurt. Badly. He could tell that, even though he couldn't feel anything. Maybe that was how he knew. He just felt so cold. And alone. Where was Sirius? Wasn't Sirius just with him? Oh Merlin, Sirius!

He tried to move, to get up, but nothing was responding. But he had to move, he had to reach Sirius, had to help him! Blackness started to edge his vision, closing in and making everything go out of focus. He valiantly held on; his friend needed him and he'd die before he failed him.

He managed to roll over to his back before he was winded. Gathering strength to try once more to rise, he struggled for breath as the blackness mounted a new assault.

Panic was rising in him now, making him want to give up, until Sirius's face appeared before his, his mouth forming the word James and everything was alright again.

**~*~**

**5. The Anthem—Good Charlotte**

Merlin, they were so stupid as fifth years. Now that they were sixth years, it wasn't that much different, except in the way that it was. James wasn't trying so hard to impress Lily, so much more concerned with everything else going on; Sirius no longer acted as if he didn't care what everyone else thought—he truly didn't, back in the mindset of his fourteen year-old self but both more and less mature than he was then; Peter still cared though, still feared rejection and humiliation. Remus was relieved. He had decided he no longer wanted to be like the Fifth Year Marauders and now he didn't have to lose his friends because of it.

**~*~**

**6. Cold as You—Taylor Swift**

She had thought he was a heartless bully. She had thought he didn't care about anyone but himself. She had fought ruthlessly with him over it. He didn't deserve her feelings, didn't deserve her crush because he just _didn't care_. He pretended to like her, but he didn't. He just wanted a girlfriend to boast about. He was cold-hearted and a bastard.

She couldn't have been more wrong. He no longer hexed first years in the hallways; he helped them. She found him consoling a third year all alone in the courtyard. He was prepared to die for his friends. He never ever spoke badly about them. Never distrusted them. Never betrayed them, never turned them away. He was passionate and loving and extraordinary. And he deserved all her feelings. And so she loved him.

**~*~**

**7. I'm Only Me When I'm With You—Taylor Swift**

Padfoot and Prongs ran haphazardly across the grounds, snorting and barking at the moon and stars. They were together and would be forever. They were best friends and couldn't imagine going through anything without the other.

Padfoot, Sirius, brought out the best (and worst) in James. He made him confident, but could check his ego if he was ever so inclined. He knew everything there was to know about him. He consoled him about Lily, helped him with Peter, kept his life interesting.

Prongs, James, made the best in Sirius. He supported him, protected him from his family, from himself, taught him the right way and what was good. He kept his life stable, gave him purpose, gave him meaning. He knew every nuance of what Sirius did, felt, thought, wanted.

**~*~ **

**8. Listen With Your Heart—Pocahontas**

The stars shown down upon her and him and she finally understood. She heard what her heart and bones and eyes and ears had been telling her mind and finally accepted it. He was different. He had changed. And so had she. She understood. She loved him.

And so beneath the stars she kissed him.

**~*~**

**9. Something to Change—Pennywise**

He couldn't go on like this. He just couldn't. He wasn't sleeping. He wasn't eating. He was watching the past in slow motion, in vibrant detail and color in a way he had never seen before. He just wanted to throw something, hex something, blow something up. Summer holidays had never been so necessary. He just needed to escape for a while, come to terms with what had happened.

She had been right all along. What they did, it was cruel. They didn't mean it to be that cruel, but they had taken it too far. HE had taken it too far. And now he would be the one to put a stop to it. He would change. He would still be James, but he would prove himself worthy of being James.

**~*~**

**10. It's Not My Time—3 Doors Down**

He didn't want to die. He wasn't ready to die. It wasn't meant to be this way; he was only 21 for Merlin's sake! His life had only just begun, and now it was ending. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Harry, all his friends and loved ones flashed in front of his face. Worry for Peter sparked within him—something must have happened to him! Worry for Sirius found a way in as well; he was going to check on Peter tonight. Worry for Remus was already there; he'd been undercover and unresponsive for so long James constantly feared for his life.

But now he wouldn't any longer. It wasn't his time, but he was going to die anyway. There was more than just him to think about. He had to protect Harry, Lily, had to give them time to get away. He had to face Voldemort unafraid, had to stop him, even if just with his will. And that meant he was going to die.

Within seconds, all this had flashed through his mind and he was in the hall, running, and green and then nothing.


End file.
